The Boogeyman
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set two months after the Fetus of God story. Hajime and Momoko stumbles in to a subdivision where kids below 8 years old where found murdered. Ghost Stories x Nightwalker x The Batman crossover. Rated T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

**The Boogeyman**

I'm back! And with a new Ghost Stories/ Ghosts At School fanfic. And this time, there'll be no crossovers

(multi-titled that is) for now, since writing the Fetus of God story arc took its toll on me. Then something

hit me, and immediately I gathered my thoughts and came up with a new fic. And I should thank WWE

Smackdown! for that.

Before going further, please reads the following notes. I got this idea to make this fic for the following

reasons:

Watching the Boogeyman from WWE, where he was stationed at "Smackdown!".

Recalling another Boogeyman character. He is from the 1980's cartoon series The Real Ghostbusters

An episode from another anime series, Nightwalker, in which some kids were possessed by Nightbreeds. If you're not familiar with that

series, go to wikipedia . org and type "Nightwalker" on the search engine. There you'll get the info on that anime.

This fanfic I'm writing will be based on the Nightwalker anime, but I'll be putting a different twist in it. Since this is a Ghost Stories fanfic,

I'll make it appear that everyone thinks there's a ghost in their children's closet and stuff, scaring kids to death. Of course there's the

scare factor, but there's the possibility of death among the kids, not just through emotional, but also physical, since it would involve

murder.

Also note that this is another crossover, but unlike my previous fic, The Fetus of God, this fic will be strictly confined only to Ghost

Stories. And that's that. My experimental multi-anime crossover fic was more tiresome than I've expected. So I'll be taking a break and

concentrate on single anime title fics before trying to repeat that experiment.

Another note. Since this is a crossover fic, I'll be putting in some guest-star characters.

One, is the main character from Nightwalker, Shido Tatsuhiko. Of course, his allies will be thrown in for the mix. And so are the enemies,

the Nightbreed. His main antagonist, Cain will also be there, making Shido's life a living hell.

Two, since were talking about the night, ghosts and murder, I'll be putting in another character that's associated with the night. The Dark

Knight himself, The Batman. Oh, yeah you'll be wondering what kind of Batman I'll be putting in. Since there are two types of Batman

shown on TV. The one is shown in Justice League Unlimited, and the other is the current animated series, The Batman (you know, the

Baattmmaan…). Since the Batman in the current cartoon series wears his costume that is similar to the early 80's (gray tights, blue cape

and cowl, blue shorts, gloves and boots, and a bat symbol with yellow background), and I sort of like his choice of partner, Ellen Yin,

and at the same time I like the current animation style, not to mention it's unique plots, I'll be using that version of the Batman.

And lastly, the storyline of this fic is set two months after The Fetus of God story, so this fic also involves the pairing of Hajime and

Momoko. Hajime accidentally confessed his feelings to Momoko during the course of The Fetus of God Story, in which he and Momoko

sustained injuries. They both recovered since, and now I'll be putting some conflict between them, as both have hesitations about opening

to one another about the possibility of having a romantic link.

And of course, I'll be putting some hints that will connect this story to my next fic, the official sequel to The Ghost Hunt Continues. But

that will wait, since I'll be writing this fic down.

And now, on to the story.

But wait, read this first before proceeding:

This will be rated T due to:

Blood and gore. There's murder, dismemberment and violence

There's the foul language, but in a tolerant level.

This is a supernatural situation. I presumed that you know already about this.

**Disclaimer**: Ghost Stories (or Ghosts At School / Gakkou no Kaidan, whichever you prefer) are owned by Aniplex and Fuji TV. The

Boogeyman is owned by WWE and Titan Sports. The Boogeyman character taken from The Real Ghostbusters is owned by Colombia

Pictures. The Batman is owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics.

Chapter 1: Children's Hour

- ( ) – Names appearing in parenthesis are the fanfic titles.

Two months have passed since the Fetus of God incident, and the Ghosts at School gang, especially Hajime and Momoko, where slowly

getting their lives back to normal. Momoko had her share of terrors, from being molested and nearly getting killed by her ex-boyfriend,

who turned out to be a Sleepwalker (see _The Ghost Hunt Continues_), to witness the carnage that struck the Tokyo Amusement Park

(see _The Haunted Circus _(The Haunted Circus and The Ghost Hunt Continues are both under _**Ghosts Stories**_); _To The Theme Park_

(_**under Detective School Q**_)), and getting kidnapped and chosen as a living sacrifice to awaken a demon, and nearly died when her

throat was slashed by a corrupt businessman who was allied with a secret cult (see The Fetus of God). Also during that last incident,

Momoko recalled arguing with Hajime in the Makai world when she told him to forget her and save himself. Hajime refused and kept on

hitting the chains that are binding her with a gun. Momoko desperately told him to stop and escape, but Hajime refused, and accidentally

told her why he came here, and at the same time accidentally telling her that "he love her too much to see her die". Momoko also recalled

when, while confined at a hospital, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi told her that Hajime went ballistic when he tried to kill the Dibiasio for

slashing her throat, and that Wonder Woman persuaded him to let Dibiasio live and letting the law take care of him. Momoko was also

surprised when told that Hajime jammed a knife to Dibiasio's groin, injuring his genitals, and the businessman had to spend five months in

a prison hospital for that. Since then her feeling for Hajime were like a tug-of-war. One part tells her that he is like a younger brother,

while another part tells her that Hajime is right for you. Also, for the past few weeks, she and Hajime were silent during lunch at school,

not daring to look at each other for various reasons, such as their argument at the Makai world, both were blushing whenever they face

each other, and when Momoko told Hajime that she needed to think about what he told her back at the Makai world.

It was 8 pm, as she and Hajime were tasked to do some book keeping at the library. As they walked home, Hajime stopped and told

Momoko something. "Hey Momoko, about what I told you before, it's ok if you see me only as a friend, I won't force you. Whatever

you decided, I'll support you all the way.". Momoko smiled and said, "Thanks, but don't feel down. I'm still thinking about what you

said, but as you know, I had my first brush with Charles, so I'm sure you'll understand why I turned you down.". Hajime smiled sadly

and agreed with her decision. He realized why she was hesitant to find a new love, as her first relationship ended in a trauma. As they

were passing by a house in Yokohama district, a shriek was heard. Hajime and Momoko instinctively entered the house, following the

screaming voices. They went to a bedroom, only to find a woman screaming and crying. Approaching the grieving woman, both teens

were terrified at what they saw. A four-year old girl was disemboweled from her stomach area to her neck, as remaining parts of her

intestines, to her hole in her chest, where veins, blood and parts of her lungs were exposed, to her neck, where her throat was chewed,

exposing her neck bone, almost severing her head to her torso. Momoko's eyes widen in horror, leaned her head towards Hajime's

shoulder, not wanting to see more of this. Hajime just stood there, looking petrified, and embracing Momoko at the same time.

**_Gakkou no Kaidan Opening Song:_**

**_Grow Up_** (by Hysteric Blue)

Kimi no koto watashi no koto dareka no koto shiranai koto

Oshiete yo mada shiranai hanashi buruburu kuru you na

Itsu kara ka sutekirenai negai

Kanaeru tame ni ima kokoro hiraite

Sabishii kuse ni

"Kamatte hoshii" iezu ni nankai hanikan da?

Sukoshi no uso wa dou se nara motto umaku tsukaeru no ni...

Ima no jibun ga kawaisou datte dare ga doushite itsu kimeta?

Jinsei itsu no shunkan mo honki de jitsu wa sei ippai

Majimaji to ikiteitara kabe bakari ga mietekita

Ki ga tsukeba rabirinsu sonna jinsei wa yada yo!

Oshiete yo mada shiranai merodii dokidokisuru you na

Kamishimeta kotoba tokihanateba

Tokeatte kamisama sukoshi hohoemu!

Mizou no seikatsu da shi ohada no guai sae mo

Kanbashikunai keredo

Tabun nanika ikko aru hazu de

Sore ga kitto mitsukaru yo

Sonna ki ga waitekitara!

Akiramenai koto ga kakko waruku wa kanjinai sore ijou

Moshi sore ga "Mada shiranai watashi" naraba

Mou ashita wa sukoshi miryouku teki ni naru beki de aru

Five minutes later, Japanese police arrived, and began to investigate the incident. One of the officers told the teens to go home, but at the

same time, thanked them for offering their help in investigating the murder case.

As Hajime and Momoko were nine houses away from that incident, they came across a young woman, who was in her mid-20's. The

woman began to spoke the teens in fluent Japanese language. "Are you Hajime and Momoko?" both teens were surprised at the

foreigner who recognized them. Momoko then spoke. "Yes, how do you know our names?". The woman replied, "I'm an officer from

Gotham City, USA. I happen to know a friend who told me about you." Hajime's eyes widened as he seem to know whom the woman

was referring to. "You mean the Batman!". The woman said, "Yes, the Batman. I was one of the Gotham City Police District who

befriended the Batman. My name is Ellen Yin. I'm a detective.". The three people shook hands and started chatting, but were interrupted

by several screams from several houses around them. Yin, Hajime and Momoko separately went to several houses. The three of them

were shocked to see that the victims were small children, their bodies looked like they were eaten alive by wild animals in a jungle. Then

more screams were heard. Again, Yin, Hajime and Momoko searched several more houses, only to see the same scene: more

disemboweled children. Momoko was starting to shake from these sights, Hajime looked a bit terrified, but gritted his teeth in anger, as

he began to suspect that maybe there's a new demon or ghost in town. "Maybe we should ask Amanojako about this.", he thought. Yin

on the other hand, managed to calm herself.

Five minutes later, the police arrived. One of the officers began to place handcuffs at Hajime and Momoko, stating that they were here

when the incident occurred, but Yin intervened and showed her badge, and telling the arresting officer that Hajime and Momoko were

with her when the screams were heard. The officer relented, insisting that these "suspects" must be brought in and interrogated. But

Kanagawa Police Commissioner, Artemio Yamagata arrived, and reprimanded the arrogant officer for laying a hand on a pair of minors,

and shoving a foreign police officer for no reason. Yamagata then had the handcuffs removed, and apologized to the three people for the

officer's attitude. Yamagata then had one of his trusted subordinates to escort Hajime and Momoko home, while Yin stayed behind and

help Yamagata in investigating this bizarre case. When no one was looking, she brought out a box-sized communicator, and switched on

the device. "Bruce, are you there?". A voice replied. "Yes Ellen. What's up?". It turns out that Bruce Wayne was on a business trip, a

follow-up to donate money to make another theme park that is similar to that of the Tokyo Amusement Park, while Ellen Yin won a raffle

ticket for a four-day vacation at Kanagawa, Japan. While Bruce was spending time at a Japanese Casino, Ellen decided to take a stroll at

the streets of Yokohama. "There's a grisly murder around a subdivision in Yokohama, and the victims are kids in pajamas, bloody and

ripped apart, like being eaten alive by wolves and jackals. Looks like the Batman is needed.". Ellen told Bruce. "Ok, I'll be there. Just

keep the Bat-wave open.". Bruce then excused himself, and he and his trusted butler, Alfred Pennyworth were heading towards their

limousine. "A murder in foreign soil, eh? And I supposed that the Batman is needed there?" The butler asked. "Yes, Alfred. And this is

something that the Batman can't ignore." Bruce replied. As they were inside the limousine, Bruce changed to his Batman costume and

went towards the scene of the murder incident (a/n: in this fic, Ellen Yin knows that Bruce and Batman are one and the same). Elsewhere

in Yokohama, a woman who heard of the murders called an agency that was known to certain police force. "N. O. S., how can we help

you?", a voice answered. "Yayoi, it's me, Riho. Tell Shido that there's a briskly murder around a subdivision in Yokohama. Kids were

disemboweled in their bedrooms. I believe that this is a work of a nightbreed, or rather a group of Nightbreeds. All the murder seems to

take place every five to ten minutes intervals, only to be noticed when someone walks in and discovered the murder.". "Ok, I'll tell Shido

about this, but right now keep your cover secured.", says the secretary. The secretary then called Shido through a walkie-talkie, and told

him the situation. Shido then told his secretary that he is alreadyon the road enroute to Yokohama.

_**Nightwalker Opening Song:**_

_**Gessekai**_ (by Buck Tick)

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari

konsui no naka tsuki no hikari

oyogu hitori kurai umi wo

Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari

konsui no naka tsuki no hikari

hashiru hitori kurai sora wo

anata ni aeru nara

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

oyogu hitori fukai yami wo

anata ni aeru made

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Nami ni tadayou

Aka kiiro no himawari

Tsuki no hikari

Daidai gunjyo ajisai

Konsui no naka

Aka kiiro himawari

Tsuki no hikari

Daidai gunjyo ajisai

Repeat

Repeat

Nami ni tadayou

**To Be Continued**…

A lovely night, eh? With a night full of murders, that is. While the Batman and Nightwalker are on the way to investigate, where does the

Ghosts at School fit in? And would happen if Batman meets the Nightwalker? Alliance? Conflict? The guess is up to you.

You'll see it in Chapter 2.

Before you go, please leave your humble reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boogeyman**

**Note**: In this chapter, things will get a little bit bloodier, and this is where the action start, as the Ghosts at

School gang encounters the culprit(s) of the children murders for the first time, and Nightwalker and the

Batman will meet for the first time. And both men get their first shot at the Nightbreeds.

Before reading this fic, let me remind you again:

> I got the idea to make this fic from the Boogeyman character from the following sources:

> The Boogeyman character from WWE Smackdown!

> The Boogeyman character from the 1980's cartoon The Real Ghostbusters

> An episode from another anime series, Nightwalker, in which it involves children

> An episode from Gakkou no Kaidan (Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School), where a ghost, in a form of a

reaper attacks kids when their parents are away for the night.

Rated T for the following reasons:

Blood and gore (on a tolerable level)

Violence (Batman-style)

Language (S--t; F---; A—hole; and all those profanities)

**Disclaimer**: Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School is owned by Aniplex and Fuji TV. Nightwalker is owned by

AIC. Batman is owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics

**Chapter 2: Night Watch**

**Gakkou no Kaidan Opening Song:**

**Grow Up** by Hysteric Blue

Kimi no koto watashi no koto dareka no koto shiranai koto

Oshiete yo mada shiranai hanashi buruburu kuru you na

Itsu kara ka sutekirenai negai

Kanaeru tame ni ima kokoro hiraite

Sabishii kuse ni

"Kamatte hoshii" iezu ni nankai hanikan da?

Sukoshi no uso wa dou se nara motto umaku tsukaeru no ni...

Ima no jibun ga kawaisou datte dare ga doushite itsu kimeta?

Jinsei itsu no shunkan mo honki de jitsu wa sei ippai

Majimaji to ikiteitara kabe bakari ga mietekita

Ki ga tsukeba rabirinsu sonna jinsei wa yada yo!

Oshiete yo mada shiranai merodii dokidokisuru you na

Kamishimeta kotoba tokihanateba

Tokeatte kamisama sukoshi hohoemu!

Mizou no seikatsu da shi ohada no guai sae mo

Kanbashikunai keredo

Tabun nanika ikko aru hazu de

Sore ga kitto mitsukaru yo

Sonna ki ga waitekitara!

Akiramenai koto ga kakko waruku wa kanjinai sore ijou

Moshi sore ga "Mada shiranai watashi" naraba

Mou ashita wa sukoshi miryouku teki ni naru beki de aru

**Nightwalker Opening Song:**

**Gessekai** by Buck Tick

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari

konsui no naka tsuki no hikari

oyogu hitori kurai umi wo

Nami ni Tadayou tsuki no hikari

konsui no naka tsuki no hikari

hashiru hitori kurai sora wo

anata ni aeru nara

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

oyogu hitori fukai yami wo

anata ni aeru made

Aka kiiro himawari daidai gunjyo ajisai

Nami ni tadayou

Aka kiiro no himawari

Tsuki no hikari

Daidai gunjyo ajisai

Konsui no naka

Aka kiiro himawari

Tsuki no hikari

Daidai gunjyo ajisai

Repeat

Repeat

Nami ni tadayou

Yokohama, Kanagawa District. Police were all over the said subdivision, looking for clues that would open

a lot of theories that would bring them to possible leads on how to identify the murderers. Some of the

police were trying to comfort the parents of the children found murdered in their bedrooms. Again, fools

who have a knack for spreading false folklore stories claimed that this is the work of the Boogeyman.

Though some dismisses them as superstitious lies, some parents who heard of the murders, became

paranoid, and began to pack up their belongings and move out of town in the middle of the night. Even

though the fools were arrested, their pranks have taken their toll on the town.

Police Commissioner Artemio Yamagata was leading the investigation, and had his men get leads and find

clues that would lead to the murder. Gotham City Police District detective Ellen Yin, who was here for a

four-day vacation when she (and Hajime and Momoko) found the murdered bodies, was taking pictures of

the bodies through her mobile cell phone with camera capabilities. She even offered some theories to the

police, and help collect possible fingerprint samples.

Three hours have passed, and the police decided to go home, but promised to come back later in the

morning.

All the police have left, except for the police commissioner, who saw Yin heading to a vacant lot, and

followed her. There he was surprised at what he saw.

"These are the pictures you took?" asked the Batman. "Yeah, and if you asked me, I think these kids were

pork chopped. It's like they were eaten alive. And what's even more bizarre, is that the murder took place

inside the children's sealed bedroom. Their rooms are locked, no signs of forced entries. And whoever did

this, the killer is somewhat organized. The killer went for their throats first before skewering the rest of the

kids' body parts." Yin replied. Batman looks at a corner, very concerned. He wondered why someone

would target children below 8 years old. He believed that the killer may be a psychopath with a knack for

children.

Then a voice spoke up, in fluent English. "This may sound odd, but I believe we are bordering on a

supernatural situation here." Batman and Yin looked at the source. It was Police Commissioner Yamagata.

Yamagata chuckled and said, "Don't be alarmed. I heard many accounts of you, Batman-san. I'm very

honored to meet you. And yes, I'd be more than happy to let you assist us in this case." Batman smiled and

told Yamagata that he and Yin will do whatever they can to solve this case. Then Yamagata's radio spoke.

"Sir, the N. O. S. agency are here, and are helping in the investigation." "Good. Let them examine the

bodies, and maybe they can help us as well." The commissioner replied. Looking at the two foreigners,

Yamagata told them about the N. O. S. agency, and their accomplishments. Before leaving Yamagata

looked at the two, especially the Batman and said, "Given the chance, I believed that you, Batman-san, and

Shido would make a good team in investigating this case. Well then, good luck in your investigation."

Somewhere within the Yokohama subdivision, Shido Tatsuhiko and Riho Yamazaki were surveying the

scene of the crime. Looking closely at the bodies that were about to be taken to the morgue, it didn't take

five seconds for Shido to guess who did this. Guni, a small fairy-like familiar, spoke behind his long mane.

"This is a work of a Nightbreed. Though I'm puzzled on why they would target young children." Shido

replied softly and said, "Looks like we'll be having our hands full. Though their motives are unclear, I

believe that Cain is somewhat involved in this.". Then Yamagata came and shook hands with Shido and

Riho. They discussed about the incident, and before parting ways, Shido promised that this case will be

solved.

Hajime and Momoko reached home through police escorts. While Momoko talked to her parents about

what happened, Hajime was talking with Satsuki about the incident. Keichiirou clutched to his sister and

began crying. Satsuki became concerned, and decided to to tell Amanojako about this. Amanojako himself

was surprised about this. He wasn't entirely sure about who was responsible, but he doubt that this was a

work of a ghost or a demon. Amanojako said that he'll keep his senses open in case the killer make his way

here.

A week has passed, and no incidents of child murders have occurred since, but police were still on alert in

case the killer strikes. Batman had Alfred make statements to Gotham City that Bruce Wayne is "having a

rest due to illness." This is because he decided to stay at Japan for the time being so that he could

concentrate on the case (**a/n**: If your wondering how and where Batman makes his hygienic activities, well,

he goes to the Watch Tower, and there he does his activities, like taking a bath, brushing his teeth, and all,

and he also gets an extra supply of his costume. He also stays at the Watch Tower to get some sleep).

Detective Yin on the other hand, was given permission by GCPD Police Commissioner James Gordon to

go to Japan to help solve the case. Chief Rojas was very much against this, but Gordon reasoned that since

she was there when the incident happened, she might help the Japanese police solve the case, and in doing

so, would bring pride to the US, especially Gotham. Gordon was also aware that the Batman was there,

since Yin told him that she and the Batman were doing separate investigations. "Good luck to the both of

you." Gordon thought.

Meanwhile, Hajime organizes a meeting at his place. During the meeting, the Ghosts at School gang were

facing a blank wall on who would want to do something this horrible. Amanojako said he'll stay awake

during the night, so that in case he encounters the killer at night, he might be able to identify the killer. Aya,

Fuko, and Natsumi suggested that they should camp here at Hajime's house for the whole week, saying that

if the killer shows up, not only does the victim have witnesses, but their numbers might be an advantage to

them, as they could outnumber and tackle the intruder. Hajime agreed, and Leo said that he'll bring in his

camera to get a shot of the intruder. The gang agreed, and prepared their things to camp at Hajime. Aya,

Fuko, and Natsumi gave a knowing look at each other, hatching a plan to tease Hajime and Momoko.

On the 4th night, Batman was roaming around Hajime's neighborhood, getting a gut feeling that the intruder

might strike here. Batman was looking around from a tree that camouflages him. 10 minutes later, he

notices a group of 10 children roaming around at night, at 10:30 PM. Batman decided to stay put for now,

seeing that the children were entering their houses. But then notices that one of the children was picking on

the window's lock, and entered, then closing it. 10 seconds later, a shot of blood was seen through the

window. 2 minutes later the window opened, and out came the child who entered the window, his body and

clothes drenched in blood. The child then closed and locked the window, as if nothing happened. His right

hand was clear with no stains, but his left hand was carrying a heart, fresh with blood. Batman was

surprised at the sight he just saw, and immediately came down from the tree. As Batman cautiously

approaches the child, the child arrogantly gobbles the heart, and blood oozes out, splattering a portion of

blood on the Batman's costume. The child then growls, exposing his fangs and charged at the Dark Knight.

Batman stepped out of the way, and the child collided with a tree, but recovered. Batman then hurled his

"Bat-erang" at the child, knocking out. As the Batman approaches the unconscious child, three other

children appeared, all drenched in blood, some were still chewing body parts, such as the liver and the

heart. The shots were fired, and the three children fell to the ground, with shots in their heads. He then saw

the shooter. Ellen Yin. "Saw them came out of three houses through the window, and…you can guess what

they just did." Batman nodded, but the neighbors were roused from their sleeps after hearing the shots.

There they saw Yin and the Batman. One of the neighbors was carrying a shot gun and aimed it at the

Batman. "Hah! Got you, you f---in'animal! Bet you're the one who's killin' the kids…" but the other

neighbor lowered the shot gun. "Relax, that's the Batman. Bet he's here to find the killer." Yin, speaking in

Japanese, said, ""Your killers are right here…". Yin pointed at the three kids, all with internal organs

hanging in their fangs and mouths. "Oh S---!", the two neighbors gasped as they looked shocked at what

they just saw. Then screams were echoed throughout the nearby houses. Batman, speaking in Japanese,

said, "Better call the cops. I believe there's more of these…things roaming around.". Batman turned to Yin

and said, "Take over from here, and shoot down anyone carrying an organ with their hands and mouth.".

Batman then left, while Yin called the Yokohama Police District through her radio.

11 PM. Everything was quiet at the Aoyama house as the Ghosts at School gang were fast asleep, camping

inside Hajime's bedroom. An hour before signing off, the gang were making preparations in case the

intruder shows up. They even made jokes and having good talks so that they won't get tensed. Hajime

prepared two futons, so that Aya, Fuko and Natsumi can occupy the first futon, while Leo and Satsuki will

take the other futon. Keichiirou and Momoko were lying beside Hajime on his bed. Aya and Fuko began to

tease Hajime and Momoko, saying that the two now have a "son". Even Satsuki joined the laughter, as

Hajime and Momoko blushed profusely at the statement. They then go to sleep. Amanojako was lying

beside the window, activating his ESP so that he'll wake up if an intruder came close to the Aoyama house.

By 12 MN, the Ghost at School gang were still asleep. Momoko's three friends were curled around each

other. Leo and Satsuki were sleeping, facing away. Hajime and Momoko were asleep, facing at Keichiirou,

who was at the center of the bed, and Hajime and Momoko's hands were clasping together. Hajime roused

from his slumber, as he makes it a habit to see if there's something strange going on. Momoko also woke

up, feeling something strange. They both realized that they're holding hands, and blushed. But for strange

reasons, they wouldn't release their grips, and instead gazed at each other. As if a force was possessing

them, they slowly came closer, and their lips were about touch, when Keichiirou woke up. Their gaze was

broken and blushed further, but they looked at Keichiirou, asking him if there was something wrong.

Keichiirou said that he wanted to go to the bathroom. Hajime then told Momoko to accompany him while

he stays behind just in case. Momoko agreed and accompanying Keichiirou to the bathroom. Hajime sat on

his bed, relieved that Keichiirou had broken up their situation. He felt somewhat guilty of taking advantage

of her, since Momoko told him that she wasn't ready yet for a new relationship, stating that she needs to

sort out her own feelings. The goes for Hajime, seeing that he himself wasn't sure if his feelings for

Momoko were that of pure love and affection or just sibling-like relationship. Five minutes later,

Amanojako woke up, his eyes were blazing. Recognizing it, Hajime pulled out a gun from under his pillow.

"Is he coming in through the window?" he asked. Amanojako used his ears to detect any sound. His eyes

widened in fear. "He's already inside!" Hajime looked shock to the core, guessing that the intruder is

heading near where Keichiirou and Momoko were standing. He jumped from his bed and headed towards

the bathroom, while Amanojako wakes up the gang.

Elsewhere in the neighborhood, the Batman was busy taking out the "children", who then revealed their

"powers" by jumping, kicking and punching. Even the neighbors decided to help the Batman by beating the

children with their rakes. Some of the children retaliated by killing their attackers. Some then bit their

necks, and killed them. Then in a few minutes, the bitten neighbors became Nightbreeds and began ganging

up on Batman and the surviving neighbors. "Kami-Sama! These kids are vampires!", says one of the

neighbors. Batman did all he could to protect the neighbors, but all of them were killed, and some turned

into Nightbreeds, and the Batman was all alone, surrounded by Nightbreed children and adults. Then a

blood-colored sword hacked the Nightbreeds in two. Turning around, he saw who the attacker was. "So we

meet at last." Says the man with the red sword, in fluent English. "I must say, it is an honor to meet you.

Don't worry, I'm on your side. I happen to know who and what these creatures are. After we took care of

them, I'll tell you everything about who you are dealing with.". "Very well. I'll hold you on to that."

Batman replied.

And Batman and Nightwalker fought together in dealing with the Nightbreed. As the fighting escalates,

gunshots were heard. Batman saw the source of the shots, seeing the house just three houses away. "That's

where one of the Ghosts at School gang member lives. I hope that the demon-cat can hold the attacker long

enough to us to get there in time." Batman thought (**a/n**: Batman met the Ghosts at School gang and

Amanojako before. See _**The Haunted Circus**_ and the _**Fetus of God**_ fanfics. They are under this category).

At the Aoyama house, Hajime managed to shoot down three of the nightbreed-possessed children on their

heads. He then took Momoko and Keichiirou back to the his bedroom, before noticing that six more

nightbreeds were tailing them. As the three gang members entered the bedroom, they locked the door, as

the rest of the gang were already awake thanks to Amanojako (a/n: Hajime's parents were away for the

night due to a business meeting. The same goes for Satsuki and Keichiirou's father). But as the gang were

staring at each other, the bedroom door was banging out loudly, and soon a crack was seen. Hajime and the

gang braced themselves, as Amanojako stood in front of the door, preparing for the Nightbreeds' attack.

**To Be Continued**…

Ok, so the Batman and Nightwalker meet and joined forces, but their hands are full in dealing with the

Nightbreeds. Will they get to the Ghosts at School gang on time before the gang are beef stewed? And can

Amanojako do to protect the gang?

Reviews are welcome anytime, just no flames, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boogeyman**

Same as the last two chapters, Chapter 3's will display more bloody and gory scenes, but not too much.

And there's still the action that Batman and Nightwalker fans have come to love.

And also in this chapter, the Batman and Detective Yin, as well as Amanojako and the Ghosts at School

gang learns more about Shido Tatsuhiko's past, the N. O. S., Cain and the Nightbreed, and more. And the

heroes will hatch a plan on how to track down the Nightbreeds and their hiding place. And things will get

more complicating than they can handle.

And one more thing. There's a slight lime scene later, but it's a very important part of the story. Don't

worry, it won't border on the rated M category, since it won't be that much.

This fic is rated T for:

Blood and gore.

Violence.

Language.

Slight Lime Scene.

**Disclaimer**: see Chapters 1 and 2. By then you'll know.

**Part 3: Children of the Night; Wild-goose Chase**

Gotham City Police Detective Ellen Yin, and some of the Yokohama District residents managed to hold off

the Nightbreeds (in the guise of children), but were in danger of extinction. More and more Nightbreeds

appeared out of nowhere, outnumbering them. And Detective Yin was running out of bullets. She and some

of the residents had to rely on long rakes as weapons to keep their attackers away. But slowly, Yin's team

were slowly decreasing as some of the Nightbreeds consumed their attackers one by one. But then, the

Yokohama police force arrived, and opened fire at the Nightbreeds. With the children's body rendered

"inoperable", the Nightbreed abandoned the bodies, revealing their true forms in the process, and fled. Yin

thanked Police Commissioner Artemio Yamagata for their quick response. "My hunch was right. This is a

supernatural case. Speaking of which, where's your friend, the Batman?" Yamagata said. Then a child was

hurled in front of them, his head was almost severed from his body. Then, a Nightbreed left its host body

and fled. Yin and the police went to the source, seeing Batman and Shido fighting off at least 15

Nightbreed-possessed children. Yamagata then ordered his men to open fire at the Nightbreeds, instructing

them to aim at their heads. The police did so, killing the attackers. Then the Nightbreed appeared from their

host bodies, but Shido used his "Blood Sword" to eradicate the escaping Nightbreeds. After that, things

became peaceful again. Shido and Batman thanked Yamagata for their assistance, while Yamagata insisted

that it's his duty to defend everyone. When Yamagata asked Shido if they have any leads regarding why the

Nightbreeds were possessing the kids, Shido told him that they'll eventually get to the truth. Then a shot

was heard. Detective Yin looked around for the source of the gunfire. Batman clenched his fists and said,

"The kids at the Aoyama house! A Nightbreed is there!". Immediately, Shido, the Batman, Yin and the

Yokohama Police Force headed towards Hajime's house

**Gakkou no Kaidan Opening Song:**

**Grow Up** by Hysteric Blue

Kimi no koto watashi no koto dareka no koto shiranai koto

Oshiete yo mada shiranai hanashi buruburu kuru you na

Itsu kara ka sutekirenai negai

Kanaeru tame ni ima kokoro hiraite

Sabishii kuse ni

"Kamatte hoshii" iezu ni nankai hanikan da?

Sukoshi no uso wa dou se nara motto umaku tsukaeru no ni...

Ima no jibun ga kawaisou datte dare ga doushite itsu kimeta?

Jinsei itsu no shunkan mo honki de jitsu wa sei ippai

Majimaji to ikiteitara kabe bakari ga mietekita

Ki ga tsukeba rabirinsu sonna jinsei wa yada yo!

Oshiete yo mada shiranai merodii dokidokisuru you na

Kamishimeta kotoba tokihanateba

Tokeatte kamisama sukoshi hohoemu!

Mizou no seikatsu da shi ohada no guai sae mo

Kanbashikunai keredo

Tabun nanika ikko aru hazu de

Sore ga kitto mitsukaru yo

Sonna ki ga waitekitara!

Akiramenai koto ga kakko waruku wa kanjinai sore ijou

Moshi sore ga "Mada shiranai watashi" naraba

Mou ashita wa sukoshi miryouku teki ni naru beki de aru

At the Aoyama residence, Hajime just fired another shot at a Nightbreed on the head, as the Nightbreed

was half-way through the broken door of the bedroom. Then another Nightbreed smashed another hole onto

the door, increasing the screams inside the bedroom. Leo and Satsuki were shielding Keichiirou in the

front, while Momoko, Aya, Fuko, and Natsumi were covering Keichiirou from behind. Hajime and

Amanojako were standing between their friends and the assaulting Nightbreed. One of the Nightbreed

spoke. "Hand us the small boy, and we'll let you go…". But Hajime cut him off. "You'll have to get

through us if you can! Keichiirou is definitely not on your menu!". He then shot him in the head. Then

three more Nightbreed broke more holes on the door, and the Ghosts at School gang realizes that in a few

more seconds, the door will give in. Then a tap from the window was heard. Looking back they were

relieved that the Batman was there. "Leo, open the window! Quick!" Hajime screamed, then fired his last

shot at the Nightbreed, and after that, he threw the gun at them, as Hajime ran out of bullets. Soon Batman

came in and threw tear gas at the Nightbreeds, temporarily disoriented them. "Nice of you to drop by." Said

Amanojako. Batman smirked and said, "You still haven't changed, fur ball.". Batman then had all the gang

out of the house through the window. After a few minutes, the Nightbreeds jumped out of the window, only

to be shot on the spot by the police. Then it was over. The Yokohama District was calm again, save for a

few grieving parents whose children were killed by the Nightbreeds. Then unexpectedly, Satsuki and

Keichiirou's father came home. He then hugged his children while the siblings were crying. Hajime and

Momoko were hugging out of relief, only to break away as Momoko's three friends were teasing them.

Batman and Shido then motioned Hajime, Momoko, Leo and Amanojako to step forward, telling them that

they're help is needed in order to track down the Nightbreed's lair. Shido then had Batman, Yin, and the

Ghosts at School gang go to Hajime's house. Once there, he explained to them about his past, the

Nightbreed, the N. O. S. Agency, and Cain.

Everyone were puzzled as to why the Nightbreed began to target children below eight. Batman then said he

has a plan on how to find the Nightbreed's lair. Batman then told everyone his plan.

A week later, Keichiirou (actually, a dummy that looked like Keichiirou) was "sleeping" at Hajime's

bedroom, which was repaired (I don't know who shouldered the expenses, though). Beside him were

Hajime and Momoko., who were lying down side by side. Each of them were given a codec (a tiny radio

transmitter that you'll see on Konami's Metal Gear Solid series), so that they can communicate with each

other in case something came up. Momoko and Hajime were a bit worried about this set-up. They were a

bit scared that, if their plan went awry, they may end up getting killed, but Batman assured to them that as

long as they stick to the instructions, they'll be safe. Another reason was that if they fall asleep, the attacker

might strike first. Then Aya contacted the two through the codec. "Since you two will be playing a couple,

then you should act like one, so why not try a little kissing so that the attacker will think that you've let

your guard down, and it'll make him do something hasty.". Hajime and Momoko blushed profusely at what

Aya just suggested. Shido seemed to agree with Aya's suggestion. Detective Yin then told Hajime and

Momoko that they'll have to "go with the flow" if the plan they were planning were to succeed. Hajime

looked down at his lap, feeling that he is going to violate his "love interest" even if it is needed to execute

their plan to track down a Nightbreed. Momoko looked intently at Hajime. She could see the look of

uncertainty at his eyes, telling her that Hajime was not comfortable with Aya's suggestion. Momoko

smiled, knowing that Hajime was careful with dealing with her. "Hajime…" Hajime looked at Momoko.

"It's alright. I understand what they're trying to suggest. Remember the stage play that Leo played at the

elementary school? He knows that a ghost was doing this, yet he played along.". Hajime nodded, recalling

the time that they sealed a ghost who was going to take Leo. "Then we should think that this is a stage play.

Let's pretend that we're a couple making out. That way we'll look convincing enough to fool a Nightbreed.

Then Batman can place the tracking device on him, enabling Batman to find the Nightbreed's lair." Hajime

blushed deeper. "B-but…I haven't kissed a girl yet…" He stammered. Momoko then said, "Ok, I'll guide

you.". Then Shido called the teens through their codecs. "A Nightbreed is coming. Better get your acts

together." Hajime's heart began to beat faster, as he slowly puts his lips over Momoko. Momoko held

Hajime's cheek, also puts her lips over his. "Follow my lead, Hajime…" She whispered. Hajime did what

she said. And in ten seconds, their simple kiss turned into a passionate one. To the teens' surprise, their

bodies began to heat up. Hajime broke the kiss, feeling that he overdid his part. Momoko blushed but told

him it was ok. Hajime blushed deeper and said, "I-I have a problem." "What is it?" She asked. Hajime

blushed deeper. "Please, tell me" she pleaded. Hajime stood on his knees, and Momoko looked at his

shorts, realizing the problem. Momoko blushed, but it couldn't be helped. Their plan was to make the

approaching Nightbreed think that they let their guard down so the Nightbreed will kill the "bait". Momoko

summoned all her courage and told Hajime that they'll have to go with the flow, all for the sake of stopping

the Nightbreed. Hajime summoned his courage, and started to kiss Momoko on the lips. It was very

passionate by any standards, and both teens could feel each other's desire. He broke the kiss, and looked

intently at Momoko. Momoko nodded, knowing that Hajime was being delicate in executing their acts.

Taking a deep breath, Hajime slowly lowered Momoko on the bed. He then slowly lifted her skirt, exposing

her panties. Hajime stared at it for a few seconds before removing his shirt and shorts, leaving him only in

his briefs, and Momoko saw his "hidden desire", which became obvious. Hajime gently parted her legs,

then slowly placed himself on top of Momoko, making sure that she wouldn't get crushed underneath.

Momoko could feel Hajime's desire between her legs, as he started to kiss her. After a minute of kissing,

Hajime began to softly kiss her neck. To her surprise, Momoko felt that her body was heating up, but

unlike her making out with her ex-boyfriend Charles, Hajime was very gentle and delicate. And despite

being aroused, Hajime was very careful, remembering the plan that he and the rest had agreed on. Their

making out ruse worked, as a Nightbreed, possessing the body of a 7-year old girl, sneaked his way inside

Hajime's room, and started to pull the "bait" off the bed, and slowly dragging it away from the bedroom.

Hajime and Momoko noticed this, and stopped their acts, and started to get dressed. The Nightbreed

then started to hack away at the "bait", only to realize that it was a fake. As he headed back to the bedroom,

Hajime sprayed the intruder with a fire extinguisher, and the intruder ran away, heading downstairs,

towards the exit.

As the Nightbreed reached the exit, the Batman fired his tracking device, hitting the pants of the girl that

the Nightbreed possessed. The Nightbreed didn't noticed this as he was busy running away. The Batman,

Shido, and Amanojako gave chase stealthily, as not to arouse his "prey's" curiosity.

Hajime waited for Momoko to get fully dressed, then they went to where Detective Yin and the rest of the

Ghosts at School gang were standing. Holding the Bat-Wave tracker, she told the police to follow her, but

advised them to turn off their sirens. Yin and the Ghosts at School gang rode on a police car, using the Bat-

Wave tracker to follow the signal leading them to where the Nightbreed's lair was located..

Meanwhile, Shido called Yayoi, and soon she arrived in a car. Shido and Batman boarded the car, and

began to follow the signal, not losing track of it. Amanojako used his ESP to keep track of the runaway

Nightbreed. "It seems that our prey is heading away from the city. It seems that…oh great, we got

company!" Amanojako stated, looking behind. "You go ahead, Batman, I'll hold them off." Shido said.

Batman, through his utility belt, summoned his remote controlled jet pack, and got on. Amanojako hopped

aboard, intent on going with him. As Batman and Amanojako went to the sky to track down the runaway

Nightbreed, Shido and Yayoi stopped their car and began to fight off the rest of the Nightbreed.

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you liked this chapter. And please don't get too hard on it because of the brief lime scene. Besides,

nothing bad happened between Hajime and Momoko.

And no. They're not yet a couple. But soon, they might be… hint, hint…

Anyway, The chase continues in Chapter 4, and the Midnight Detective and the Dark Knight, as well as the

Ghost at School gang, will meet the mastermind behind the children's murder, and it won't be that pleasant,

I assure you.

And don't forget your reviews. It's very important to know your feedback regarding this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boogeyman**

In this chapter, the chase continues, and there will be more fighting, more mutilations, and…more fighting.

And the heroes of this fic will get to meet the mastermind behind the children's murder. And believe me,

you're going to get the scare of your life (or maybe not). And there'll be some… disgusting situations

depicted here. Oh yeah, one (or more) of the Batman's opponents will make an appearance here. And he's

as bloodthirsty as the Nightbreeds.

**Disclaimer**: All characters appearing here are owned by their respective owners.

**Chapter 4: Meeting with the Boogeyman**

Shido and Yayoi felt that the Nightbreed attacking them were meant as a distraction, so that the runaway

Nightbreed would be too far to catch down. But to their relief, the Nightbreeds didn't noticed that Batman

and Amanojako were already tracking down the escaped Nightbreed through the tracking device.

Meanwhile, Detective Yin, the Ghosts at School, and the Yokohama Police Force were following the signal

of the Bat-Wave trace still hovering in the air, flying over the clouds so that the runaway Nightbreed won't

notice them. "Do you really have to spin around when making turns!" Complained Amanojako. "Sorry.

Please bear with my flight patterns." Batman replied sarcastically.

**The Batman Opening Theme**

By The Edge

As the police cars are cruising downtown, they were met by a horde of Nightbreeds. Although Yin

managed to outrun them, Yamagata's men were left behind. One of Yamagata's men told Yin to go on

ahead, while they deal with the monsters. Soon gunshots were echoing behind Yin's car.

The Ghosts at School gang felt a bit tense, as time passes by, they felt that they'll be going face to face with

the mastermind. Yin assured to them that it is natural to feel that way, and told them that this will be an

experience for them, knowing what it means to fight crime, and protecting your loved ones. Sitting on the

passenger seat, Hajime and Momoko were silent throughout the trip, while at the back seat, Leo, Satsuki,

Keichiirou, Aya, Fuko, and Natsumi were crammed together. Aya, wanting to water down the tense

moment, decided to raise everyone's spirit the Aya way: teasing. She then teased Hajime and Momoko

about getting WAFFy (**W**arm **A**nd **F**uzzy **F**eeling) since they were seated together at the front seat. Despite

glaring at Aya, the two teens blushed deeply, due to the laughter inside the police car. Detective Yin

complimented by saying that Hajime and Momoko could make a good pair. Those words only caused the

other teens to make romantic coos, and causing the two blushing teens to blush deeper. Yin smiled, feeling

glad that she met a group of teenagers who have strong spirits.

The signal that the Bat-Wave tracker is picking up lead both Yin's group and Batman, with Amanojako, to

an abandoned factory in Kyoto. Soon both teams reunited, and Yin called Police Commissioner Yamagata

regarding this. Batman also relayed the message to Shido and Yayoi, who were on their way.

While hiding behind a delivery truck, the heroes were shocked (except for Batman, who gritted his teeth

and clenched his fists, while Amanojako kept silent) to the core, seeing the Nightbreed, some in their true

forms, while others were possessing the children'' bodies, were carrying carcasses of other children. Some

of the dead bodies were already decomposing, while some of their body parts, and blood, were dragged

along, forming a trail of blood on the road.

Shido and Yayoi, along with dozens of police, arrived just two blocks from their destination. Following

Yin's instructions, Shido and the rest managed to get to Yin without attracting attention. Batman told the

others to stay here, while he, Shido and Amanojako will try to penetrate the Nightbreeds' lair. He'll then

give the signal when the others can come in.

Batman went for the roof, while Shido heads for the main entrance. Meanwhile, other Nightbreeds, who

just came back after feasting themselves on children at various prefectures, noticed the officers, and began

to assault them. The police, although taken by surprise, managed to ward off the attackers. Yamagata and

Yin, decided to take the teens away from the scene for their protection. Hajime then saw a door at the left

side of the factory, and motions the others to follow him. The police managed to took care of the

Nightbreeds, but the Nightbreeds abandoned the bodies and took possession of the police.

They then entered the factory through a secret passage.

As Shido, Yayoi, and the Batman meet inside the factory, they snooped around for clues and evidence. And

along the way, they met up with Yamagata, Yin, and the teens. Batman and Shido were surprised when Yin

told them about what happened back at the delivery truck Then all of the sudden, a burst of laughter was

echoing throughout the factory. Everyone gasps at the sight of the laughter's source (except for Yin and

Batman as they knew who was laughing). "Killer Croc." Both Yin and Batman said. "Well, well. The bitch

cop and the Bats. I didn't expect to see you here. And I see that you joined forces with an ersatz vampire."

Killer Croc mocked. He then turned to Shido and said, "So you're the vamps that turned against your kind,

and then decided to defend these little critters. Yeah, Mr. Cain told me about it. But I persuaded him to let

me test you to see if your as strong as he said." At that moment, a dozen Nightbreed, all possessing the

bodies of the policemen, appeared, their mouths wear watering with drools, looking hungry. The Ghosts at

school gang screamed in fear, as they were surrounded. Yin and Yamagata stood in front of the teens, while

Shido and Batman braced themselves for a fierce fight. Killer Croc laughed and said, "Don't worry, Batsy

and Vampsy, these boys are just after you two. I specifically instructed them to get a crack on you just to

warm up the appetizer. Ok, boys, its fun time."

And the Nightbreeds began to attack Batman and Shido. And despite their abilities and possessing firearms,

the Nightbreeds were taken out by the two detectives. And despite his hesitation, Batman threw grenades at

them, killing the Nightbreeds and their host bodies. Shido, using weapons through his blood, took out the

rest of the Nightbreeds, killing not only their host bodies, but also their real forms. Soon Killer Croc was

the only one left standing. Batman and Shido cautiously stepped towards Killer Croc. "We'll spare you the

hospital bills, Croc, if you tell us who's behind all this. And no tricks. We're in a very foul mood." Killer

Croc snorted and lunges towards the Dark Knight, but Shido took him down with his "Blood Sword", and

despite his tough hide, Shido's sword was able to penetrate Killer Croc's skin. Croc staggered back,

clutching his bleeding left shoulder. Batman and Shido walked closer. Batman brought out his Bat-Terang,

while Shido was swinging his "Blood Sword". "Don't wait for us to get mean. Tell us where the REAL

mastermind is". But Killer Croc smirked, then he snapped his fingers. Then out of nowhere, 20 yakuza

gangsters appeared, armed with swords, and charged towards the detectives. But the detectives dispatched

the attackers in less than two minutes. The two then resumed advancing towards Croc. "Ok, ok. I'll spit it

out. In fact, he's here right now." Croc sneered, and a man appeared behind a crate. He was dark skinned,

sporting a black Mohawk hair, wearing a face paint, bare chested, wearing black arm bands, a black wrist

band, a black cape, black leather pants, black boots, and to everyone's surprise, he was carrying live worms

in his mouth. And despite his facial and body appearance, he appears to have Japanese descent.

The figure then glanced at the Ghosts at School gang, then looked intently at Keichiirou, then said, "Hey

boy, do you know who I am?". Keichiirou shook his head sideways, crying from fear. Satsuki, also afraid,

shielded her brother. The man stepped closer, only to stop as Yin and Yamagata aimed their guns at him.

"In case you don't know, I'll tell you. I'm THE BOOGEYMAN! And I'm COMING TO GET YOU!". He

ended his speech in laughter and tosses some live worms at the teens. Satsuki and Keichiirou started to cry,

while the others stood back avoiding the worms. And the Boogeyman took advantage of their surprise,

knocking Yin and Yamagata out, shoving the other teens and grabbed Momoko. Batman and Shido tried to

intervene, but were cut off by Killer Croc, delivering a double clothesline, knocking the two detectives

down. The Boogeyman then opened his mouth, and four live worms fell down and landed on Momoko's

face. The Boogeyman tried to open her mouth, but Hajime "speared" him, causing the Boogeyman to

release his hold on Momoko. The rest of the teens rushed in and remove the worms from Momoko's face.

Although shaken, Momoko managed to calm herself down. But their attention was caught when they saw

Hajime and the Boogeyman trading blows. Hajime ducked and punch, ducked and kick, ducked and

punch, but the Boogeyman caught up with Hajime and delivered a barrage of punches, then threw him

against the wall, and delivered a clothesline, picked him up, and proceeded to clobber him. Leo tried to

help Hajime but Killer Croc blocked his path. "Better stay back, four eyes. This is between the two of

them.". Killer Croc then returned his attention on the two staggering detectives. Leo then took his chance

and tried to help Hajime, but the Boogeyman punched him on his gut, causing Leo to stagger back at the

other teens. The teens watched in horror as the Boogeyman continued to batter Hajime, whose face was

swollen and bloodied. Killer Croc was laughing at the scene. "That's it Boogey Boy, show that Lover Boy-

brat that it'll take more than that to impress a girl." Then sudenly, Amanojako went over Croc's face and

raked his eyes. Croc screamed in pain. He tried to get Amanojako, but missed, as his eyes were hurting

from the cat's claws. Then at that moment, Shido, recovering, stabbed his Blood Sword on his chest, hitting

his right lung. Killer Croc was weakened, and Batman hurled his bat-terang over a large crane, severing a

rope holding a pile of steel pipes. The steel pipes fell on Killer Croc, knocking him unconscious. Momoko,

unable to take more of this after watching Hajime get beaten up, took a steel pipe and struck the

Boogeyman at the back of his head. But it did not stop him. He took the pipe from Momoko's hand,

smirking, he jammed it on Hajime's rib cage, causing the teenager to cry out in pain. The Boogeyman

grabbed Momoko by the arm and said, "Watch your friend as I feed him to my pets.". As the Boogeyman

was about to pick up the worms, Detective Yin got up and opened a small thermos she found at the corner

of the table, and tossed hot water at the Boogeyman's face. Although he yelped in pain, he seemed to

recovered. But his face paint and Mohawk hair, which appeared to be a wig with skin-tight grafts, fell off.

Detective Yin was surprised at the man standing before him. "I can't believe this. Ethan Bennett! Why?

Why are you doing this! You were a cop for god's sake!" Ellen asked. "The Ethan Bennett you know is

gone. You're now talking to…CLAYFACE!". Bennett smirked before revealing his true form. Yamagata

recovered, witnessed the unmasking of the Boogeyman, and the transformation to Clayface. Clayface then

used his powers to attack the Batman and Shido, but both men managed to duck, and retaliated with their

attacks. The Nightbreeds then abandoned the policemen's bodies and entered Clayface's body, and soon

Clay face grew larger, about 10 feet, his skin turned black, just like the color of a shadow, and sports a pair

of huge fangs (think Venom from Spider-Man). Everyone (except Batman, Shido and Hajime, who was too

hurt to speak), gasped at the sight, and the two detectives braced themselves for a "huge" fight.

**To Be Concluded…**

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Or both? Well that' all up to you. So send in your honest reviews and I

promise not to bite you back, provided that your criticisms are of honest opinions and justifiable views.

With Killer Croc down, that leaves Clayface, who is now possessed by the 20 Nightbreeds, as the only

obstacle to knowing who is the REAL mastermind in ordering the Nightbreeds to massacre innocent

children. But can the Dark Knight's wits and gadget help him defeat the possessed Clayface? And will

Shido be able to use his full powers against a foe who is not a vampire in nature? And what can the Ghosts

at School do to help?

You'll know the answer in the final chapter of this fic.

See You!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boogeyman**

Here it is. The last chapter of this scary fic. You're wondering why I decided to put two of the Batman's

most frequent opponents in this fic when it was supposed to be the antagonists of Nightwalker. Well, you'll

find out later. And why didn't I put in the Joker along for the mix? Well, despite coming up with some

ideas, it just wouldn't blend well in the story, since the Joker's M. O. is spraying Joker gas at his victims,

leaving some dead with a grin, but no blood or anything gory.. This fic I'm writing is about vampires,

blood, gore, and stuff. Since Killer Croc is a bloodthirsty criminal, it fits well, since he uses his "jaws" to

tear flesh and stuff. And why did I came up with the Boogeyman character, only to reveal him as the

Clayface in disguise? You'll find out later as well.

In the meantime, Clayface (Ethan Bennett, not Matt Hagen) is taken over by 20 Nightbreeds, causing him

to grow bigger in size, turning the color of his clay "skin" into that of a shadow (black), and even has fangs

and a hideous grin (think Venom, Spider-Man's opponent). With the added powers of the Nightbreed,

Clayface is now a walking putty. And the three main characters (Nightwalker, Ghosts at School, and

Batman) are up against a deadlier foe. Will they survive and /or prevail? Read on, as the end of this

mystery unravels…

This chapter is rated T for:

Blood.

Violence.

Language.

Disclaimer: Batman by Warner Bros., DC Comics.

Nightwalker by AIC

Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School / Gakkou no Kaidan by Aniplex and Fuji TV

**Part 5: Bloodbath; The Massacre Motive Revealed**

Batman stood behind the enhanced Clayface, while Shido slashed the giant creature with his sword, but his

sword was covered in black clay, rendering his sword inoperable, as clay dissolves the blood. Then the

Nightbreed/Clayface hybrid had his right hand turned into a mace and plowed Shido against the wall.

Batman hurled an improvised explosive against Clayface, but the explosive didn't detonate as it was also

dissolved into his body. Leo then got an idea. He asked Amanojako to distract Clayface while he reaches

the Batman. Amanojako then used his mental powers, and caused a huge ball from a construction vehicle to

fall on top of Clayface. Clayface was flattened by the object. Leo then approached Batman and told him to

try and lure Clayface into a nearby refrigerator, then trapping him inside a freezer. Leo then told a

recovering Shido to finish off the Nightbreeds before they get a a chance to escape. Both Batman and Shido

understood the logic, but their talk was interrupted as Clayface recovered, and headed straight to Batman.

Batman and Shido then had the possessed Clayface follow them towards a nearby freezer. Meanwhile,

Yamagata and the Ghosts at School gang help Hajime walked towards a police car, since Hajime was too

injured to walk by himself. Yamagata radioed for backup, then turned around, seeing that Satsuki and leo

were not with them. Momoko's three friends went back towards the factory to look for the Miyanoshita

siblings. Yamagata then followed the three girls, leaving Hajime alone with Momoko. Momoko looked

sadly at Hajime, and thanked him for saving her from Clayface. Hajime nodded, saying it was nothing and

added that she was safe and that's all that matter to him. Momoko wrapped herself around Hajime in an

embrace, putting her head over his shoulders. Hajime did the same. As the two were locked in an embrace,

then they slowly stared at each other, andn not knowing what they were doing, were about to kiss when

sirens were heard. Hajime and Momoko realized that it was the back-up that Yamagata called, along with

five ambulances. Both silently thanked for the interruption, since they weren't sure if confessing their

feelings to one another was a good idea at the moment, considering that they have to sort out their own

feelings first. The paramedics then took Hajime and Momoko to a nearby hospital, while the police and the

SWAT Team proceeded to enter the premises.

There they met with Commissioner Yamagata, and were debriefed about the current situation.

Back at the factory, Batman and Shido kept the controlled Clayface within their tails, as the creature

mindlessly followed the two detectives. The mindless Clayface was not aware that he was led into a trap.

Commissioner Yamagata called the mayor to request for additional back-up, reasoning that the unconscious

Killer Croc might wake up and escape. The mayor agreed and send some more law enforcers to the scene.

Meanwhile, Batman tried to contact Yin, Yamagata or any of the teenagers. Satsuki answered the call, and

Batman gave her instructions on how to activate the "trap". Satsuki acknowledge the instructions and went

for the freezer controls.

Soon Batman and Shido were inside a large freezing room, used to store food and meat. Batman then left

the room, leaving Shido and the Nightbreed / Clayface hybrid creature alone. Batman then shut the

door, and locked it. He then told Satsuki to activate the controls. Satsuki did, and in a matter of minutes, the

freezing room reached to near coldest level. Soon Clayface was frozen. The 20 Nightbreeds who inhabited

Clayface's body managed to escape from their host body, only to be decimated by Shido's sword. Batman

then opened the door and Satsuki turned off the temperature control. Batman then surveyed the defeated

Clayface. He remains in ice. Yayoi, Satsuki, Keichiirou, Momoko's three friends and Leo all came to the

Batman's side. Detective Yin, Commissioner Yamagata, and some SWAT Team also arrived. They then

have Clayface taken to a secret science facility for examination, while diplomats from Japan and the US

began to discuss on how to extradite Clayface without waking him up.

As everyone were discussing, a laughter was heard, echoing within the factory. Following the source, they

traced it down finding a projector being played beside a laptop. Looking at the wall where the projector was

being played, Shido immediately recognized the person speaking. "Cain.". "Well done, Shido. You

managed to defeat most of my servants in Yokohama and Kyoto." Cain spoke. Batman then came forward,

and spoke to Cain. "Why are you targeting the children? How did you managed to get Killer Croc and

Clayface's services? What are your motives? What will you gain from this?". Cain looked at the Dark

Knight and said, "So.. you're the one that I've heard from some of my contacts. I must confess, you've

impressed me, and even defeated the Nightbreeds and two of my foreign "contacts". But I cannot answer

your questions. I only answer to Shido here. My darling Shido, please step forward.". Shido stepped

forward and asked Cain if he was responsible for the massacres. Cain laughed hedonistically and said, "Yes

I ordered the Nightbreeds to commit the massacres. Why? One, is for fun. To show you how weak these

humans are. Two, to get your attention. So I can get to see and talk to you again. Please don't be shy. I

know you want to return to our side. Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You…". But Batman cut him

off and said, "You know he doesn't want to go back to you or your hedonistic lifestyle. And to think that

committing murder on innocent children just for fun and getting Shido's attention is a good thing for you?

Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Everything has a boiling

point." Cain looked at Batman intently and replied, "My thoughts exactly, Mr. Batman. That's why I'm

doing this the easy way. But if Shido continues to be stubborn, then I may do something out of character.".

Amanojako looked at Cain and said, You better pray that someone doesn't find your hiding place.". Cain

smiled and said, "Oh, I'm been praying real hard. But don't worry. As of now, I'm officially putting an end

to the Nightbreed attacks. I'll leave the children alone now, for I've got what I came for." Cain then looked

at Batman and said, "You're wondering how I came to contact Clayface and Killer Croc. Well the reason is

that, they couldn't make a name for themselves there at their country, since you always beat them, and that

your city is full of.. what the word…rivals. So they made their way here. Then I talked to them. And in

exchange for their assistance, I gave my word that I'll let them rule some of Japan's "Hot Spots", so they

won't feel left out. There, happy now?". Cain winked at Batman before the projector shut down

automatically. Batman, who was using the Bat-Wave tracker as a USB when he connected it to the laptop,

found the source of the signal where Cain made his "appearance". Batman and Shido then left the factory

and headed to Okinawa, as the tracker pointed out as the source of the signal.

Meanwhile, Yamagata, Yin, and the other policemen had Killer Croc sedated so he wouldn't wake up

violently, while Clayface was placed in a special cell to prevent him from escaping. Yin then accompanied

the Ghosts at School gang to where Momoko was staying, looking after Hajime, who was confined there.

The doctors said that Hajime will stay there for at least a week to observe him after treating his injuries. By

morning, Batman, Shido and Yayoi talked to Yin and Yamagata, telling them that Cain had already

escaped, but left them a note that the children massacre is "officially" over. Shido then told Batman that

he'll deal with Cain, and promised him and Yin that Cain will be brought down eventually. Batman

nodded, and bade Yin, Shido, and the Ghosts at School gang (except for Hajime, who remains confined)

farewell, as he was teleported to the Watch Tower. Batman was then teleported to the Bat Cave. Two days

later, Yin bid farewell to the Ghosts at School gang, Shido, Yayoi, and Commissioner Yamagata, as she

boarded the plane, which was headed to Gotham City International Airport. Shido and Yayoi then said

goodbye to the teens as they also departed. Yamagata did the same. The gang then went back to the hospital

to visit Hajime.

One month later, which is Friday evening, Hajime was sitting on a bench outside his house. He was looking

at the sky, his thoughts were a bit lost. He recalled his making out act with Momoko during their plan to

enable Batman to plant a tracking bug on a Nightbreed when it took the bait. Even though they talked about

it several weeks ago, in which Momoko told Hajime it was alright, Hajime still couldn't help but blush at

the scene, and still feeling guilty. Moreover, he felt like wanting to tell Momoko his feelings, but his

hesitation prevented him from doing so, as well as thinking about the possibility that she might turn him

down. His thoughts were interrupted when Satsuki came to him. "Are you ok? You look down." Satsuki

asked. Hajime smiled sadly, and told her about what he is thinking. Satsuki smiled and said, "Be patient.

You know about her past relationship with Charles Bradezuka. He tried to molest and kill her. It was

traumatizing enough for her. All she needs is time. I'm sure one day she'll take your proposal in

consideration.". Hajime then ask if it's ok for a boy to court a girl who is two years older. Satsuki smiled

and said it was alright. Hajime then looked at the sky, smiling. He felt somewhat at ease, knowing now that

he can wait for right time before telling Momoko his feelings. Then Amanojako was running outside, his

ears were pointing upward, his eyes were piercing. Hajime and Satsuki looked at Amanojako, getting a bad

feeling. Amanojako then said, "I sensed a ghost.". Satsuki blinked her eyes and said, "What kind of

ghost?". Amanojako looked at Satsuki and replied, "I'm not sure but one thing I can say, it could be one of

the two ghosts who are after Hajime and Momoko.". Both teens went glow in the dark, recalling what

Amanojako told them about the two escaped ghosts from the Makai world that Amanojako's informer

mentioned five months ago. Hajime clenched his fists. ""If it's me the ghost is after, fine. I hope it's not

Momoko the ghost is after. She's been through a lot for the past four months." He thought, recalling the

events in which Momoko almost lost her life twice, one is after Charles was a Sleepwalker, and the other

being kidnapped by the Cult of Makai. Hajime then looked at Satsuki and said, "We better call the others,

and organize a meeting at my house." Satsuki nodded and the two teens went to their house to call their

friends and to get some rests

**The End.**

Ahhh, finished at last! So did you like my fic? Send in your thoughts in a form of reviews. Criticisms are

ok, just don't over-do it. I won't bite back. Honestly, just be honest in your reviews.

And as the last 12 sentences implied, the next fanfic will take place immediately after this. The offical

sequel of the Ghost Hunt Continues. Like the first Ghost Hunt Continues fanfic, the sequel will be rated M,

as the 2nd ghost will be a...can't tell. You'll just have to wait and see (:P). And Hajime is 2nd ghost's target.

The title of that fanfic will be called: **_The Ghosts Hunt Continues: The Deadly Seductress_**.

Yeah, yeah, the 3rd ghost will be targeting Momoko, but that'll wait. Until then, be good.

And thanks for reading my fics.


End file.
